The Videl Games~
by Fire aka kawaiioujoappelsnap
Summary: a song fic. g/v. kinda short but good? 8th CHAPTER OUT. MY FRIST FIC. HOW Videl makes gohan crazy!!
1. TrApPeD

"The Videl Games"  
  
~lalalalalalalalal~ are gohan's thoughts  
  
  
  
"Gohan" said Chi-Chi.  
  
Mom. Just great. Thought Gohan "Yes?"  
  
"How is Videl, your girlfriend doing?"  
  
"Mom she IS NOT my girlfriend!!!" he said.  
  
"Whatever" said his mother.  
  
"I'm going up to my room." " Love ya"  
  
~All I'm going to do is lay down and listen to the radio.~  
  
~Do I really like Videl?~  
  
~ Yeah, as a friend yeah~  
  
~ I mean really like her dumbo? ~  
  
~ Who yea calling a dumbo? ~  
  
~ ME!!!!!!~  
  
~ WHO ARE YOU? ~  
  
~YOU!!! ~  
  
~NANI? ~  
  
~NEVERMIND, BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING BEFORE, do you like her? ~  
  
~ I don't know…REALLY!!~  
  
~ Will you always be there for her? To protect her? To cheer her up when she's down? When she's…………….~  
  
~OK.OK.OK.OK. YES.YES.YES.YES.YES.YES. ~  
  
~That means you love her, dumbo!~  
  
~ ohhhhhhhh…….hey I'm smart!!!!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
~How will I tell her? Will she like me? If I'm so smart then how come I can't understand girls? ~  
  
. :THE RADIO IS ON NOW:.  
  
Radio Person Next song is called "Jennifer" by M2M  
  
~Cool. A new group~  
  
Song  
  
1 She's so beautiful  
  
She is suuuuper nice that is not wrong  
  
1.1 Everybody say she's special  
  
~this song sounds like videl. They should rename it "Videl" instead "Jennifer"~  
  
~What?????????? STOP THING ABOUT THIS GOHAN!!!!!!!!!~  
  
2 She is wonderful  
  
Unbelievably sweet  
  
I guess she is perfect  
  
~ This is true, she is perfect, in my heart, head, and eyes.~  
  
Stop saying she's just a friend  
  
Keep hearing her name again, name again!  
  
Chorus  
  
I really have to day  
  
She's always in my way  
  
I can't believe how much you love her  
  
How can I make you see?  
  
It's either her or me  
  
I make up this line She'll be like me the real one is "I will never be like Jennifer"  
  
~That is too right ~  
  
3 She's a fragile girl  
  
Skin like porcelain  
  
Shame on you , if you hurt her  
  
~ I would never hurt Videl, ever~  
  
4 She's adorable  
  
Oh so vulnerable  
  
I wish somebody would drop her  
  
~ I wish some one would drop her on me!!! GOHAN STOP THINK LIKE THAT!!!! ~  
  
Stop saying she's just a friend  
  
Keep hearing her name again, name again  
  
Chorus  
  
5 Stop saying she's just a friend  
  
Keep hearing her name again, name again  
  
Chorus  
  
Stop saying she's just a friend  
  
Keep hearing her name again, name again  
  
Chorus 2  
  
  
  
  
  
~Great song!~~I'm going to go tell her everything now!~  
  
  
  
"bye mom, bye gotten" "Love ya" *young love*thought chi-chi, and she was right.  
  
"mom-a, does this mean I'm going to have a sister?" Said goten  
  
"yes hun, I do think so." She said.  
  
"And the great sayiaman is off!"  
  
  
  
  
  
5.1.1 THE END  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN, JUST USE M2M AND DBZ  
  
Thanks. This is my first fic,  
  
No flamie please!!!!!  
  
R + R!!!! Thanks! 


	2. DOORBELL

*a*-action  
  
_adsfasdf_- italics-  
  
V: asdfasdfajkl;asdfjkl;- Videl talking  
  
G: lalalalalala- Gohan talking  
  
~lalalala~- is Gohan thinking  
  
`llololollolol'- is Videl thinking  
  
vavavava is me butting in  
  
thanks to SSMysticGohan for reviewing- this chappie is for you  
  
On with the story now,  
  
O, yeah I do not, repeat do not own dbz, if so I would have Videl be in it more!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*KNOCK** KNOCK*  
  
V: "Who's there?"  
  
G: "It's me Gohan"  
  
V: " ok, come on in Gohan-kun" is that right, Gohan-kun?   
  
~what? Gohan-kun?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl's p.o.v  
  
Gohan-kun? What?  
  
3rd person  
  
Videl leaned over to Gohan and kissed him, and to her surprise he returned it. Both where blushing so much that a tomato would be the color pink. The kiss was so gentle and was like years, but only seconds. But while all this was happening, Goku was wished back, foreshadowing here! and was watching with Chi-chi and him on Flying Nimbus. Both of them where sighing and watching like no tomorrow. Goku kept his ki down so much like he was dead. Krillin was also there but, was in the bushes and kept his ki down to.  
  
  
  
Videl & Gohan's p o v  
  
Videl's: What just happened? I guess…………….I………..do…. love…not love, where just friends, but that kiss, I do love him, I think.  
  
Gohan: WHAT THE HECK? SHE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!! AND I RETURNED IT!!!!!! STUPID ME! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I guess she likes me too. But how am I going to tell about the Cell Games? How I defeated cell, not her idiotic father! How I'm half alien? How, How, How!!!!!!! Well lets just began from the beginning.  
  
G: "Videl?"  
  
V: "Yes?"  
  
G: "can we go inside?"  
  
V: "ummm…oookkk"  
  
G: "Thanks"  
  
.:INSIDE THE HOUSE IN VIDELS ROOM:.  
  
*Videl is sitting on her bed and Gohan is on the other side*  
  
G: "Videl."  
  
V: "Yes."  
  
G: " I think… I think… I…"  
  
V: "yes?"  
  
G: " I…."  
  
V: " Go on"  
  
G: " Love… you…?"  
  
V: " WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
G: " I KNEW IT!!! YOU HATE ME NOW!!!!!!"  
  
V: " NOOOOOOOO………I LOVE YOU TOO!!!"  
  
G: "OH" ~What!!!!!!!!!!!~~yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyeysseysyseyseyse~  
  
V: ???????  
  
G: "Videl, I need to tell you something"  
  
G: "About me."  
  
V: "Yea?"  
  
G: "I'm half alien" He said in a quiet voice  
  
V: "WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
G: "do you hate me?"  
  
V: " I WOULD NEVER HATE YOU, I JUST SURPRISE Gohan"  
  
G: "OH"  
  
Gohan told her the rest  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
THANKS!!!!!!! R+R PLEASE! 


	3. You WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter for RainyMalamute, the second person to review! Thanks to everyone to review!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!  
  
Chi: asdfadsfasdfasdf- is Chi-Chi talking  
  
Go: adfasdfasdfadsfasdf- is Goku talking  
  
K: is Krillin talking  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own dbz, or I would no make you wait for the season!!!!!! I'm sry is do short. Thanks.  
  
Now on w/ the fic!!!!  
  
  
  
You, WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
G: "Videl, I'm so sorry but………  
  
V: "But What?"  
  
G: "Your dad did not kill Cell"  
  
V: "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
G: "It's true"  
  
V: "then who did?"  
  
G: "me"  
  
V: "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
G: " I would never lie to you Videl"  
  
V: " I know, but it's kinda creepy that man the said to beat Cell was a big lie, and I love the guy who did beat Cell!"  
  
G: "oh,oookkkkkkkkk" *blushing*  
  
V: "I love you"  
  
G: "same" now on, I not going to use the quotes   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd person  
  
While Videl and Gohan where talking, Goku decide to get his son's attention and spiked up his ki. Gohan nearly on the floor, when this happened, the look on his face was priceless!!! Goku saw this a chuckled a little bit!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Go: looks like those 2 do love each other  
  
Chi: yep  
  
Go: uh oh  
  
Chi: what?  
  
Go: Gohan is coming!  
  
Chi: Why?  
  
Go: Ummmm……. I kinda spiked up my ki.  
  
Chi: oh,ok. You did what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Go: hey Gohan!!!  
  
G: is that really you dad?  
  
Go: yep!  
  
G: mom?  
  
Chi: yes?  
  
G: you where watching us right!  
  
Chi & go: yes  
  
K: your da man Gohan!  
  
G: Krillian?  
  
K: yeah?  
  
G: you guys all I was telling Videl was that I beat cell and some stuff.  
  
Chi,Goku,Krillian: oh really?  
  
G: yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: ok * with a smirk that Vegeata would be proud of *  
  
.; Gohan walks back into the house:.  
  
G: you still there Videl?  
  
V: of course dumbo, this is my house!!!  
  
G: oh, yeah  
  
V: Love you  
  
G: Same  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd person!  
  
Days went by since the incident.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~  
  
G: Dad?  
  
Go: yes son?  
  
G: why did you come back?  
  
Go: Because of………………………………….  
  
  
  
____________________________*THE END*______________________________  
  
  
  
CLIFF HANGER…SRY. HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEEHEHEEEE. R+R. THANKS! 


	4. Why?What?Where?Yes?

This chappie is for the 3rd person to review-game gal + Videl465, Anonymously  
  
Casey- I know is Gohan-son, but I meant for a boy in Japanese like a girl if you said like v-chan, and for a boy is it g-kun or chan? It's ok. :P  
  
Mailing list!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Thanks for r+r  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``~~~~~~  
  
Go: for your and Videl's wedding of course!!!  
  
G: DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * BLUSHING LIKE MAD *  
  
GO: what's so bad about that????  
  
G: I'm not getting married for a long time now dad!!!  
  
Go: oh really son?  
  
G: DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GO: Whatever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Setting- by a lake w/ Videl blindfolded, trying to guess Gohan's surprise.* hint Gohan is going to do something! *  
  
V: what are you doing????  
  
G: nothing v-chan  
  
V: can I open my eyes now?  
  
G: yeah v-chan  
  
V: ohh my kami!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G: * laughs hahahahahheheeeheeeheheee *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
G-chan's thoughts  
  
Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous!!!! How am I going to ask her to marry me?????? Please Kami, please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting  
  
Gohan was really nervous!!!!!  
  
§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ººººº º§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§ºººººº§  
  
G: VVVVViiiidddeeeelllllllllll-cchhaann?  
  
V: yeah?  
  
G: willlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll youuuuuuuu marrrrrryyyyyyy me?  
  
V: Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Gohan-chan!!!  
  
G: what?????? Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes  
  
V: how bout we tell everybody!!1  
  
G:k 


	5. TELL,TELL,TELL, SRY SO SHORT!

To kat- and thanks to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is a parody of the cell games!!! Thanks and thanks `cuz I really don't know much bout Gohan- kun but that his is kind, nice, hot, and taken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAWHAWHAWHA!!!!! :`````````( !!!!! WAIT, who is this?????? Oh hi Gean, he is from OUT LAW STAR!!!! I 3 THAT SHOW!!!!! MY NAME IS SUZANNE!!!! NOT REALL, MY-A NICKNAME   
  
GEAN: ¿? Ummm………..hi?  
  
Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
ME: YOUR MINE!!!!! COME…NOW!!  
  
GEAN: WHAT? OKAY?  
  
ME: ON W/ THE FIC!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
V: Chi-Chi!!!!!!!!!!!! Chi-Chi!!!!!!  
  
Chi: what dear?  
  
V: I'm your daughter-in-law now!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chi: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 * FAINTS *  
  
V: lets go tell piccolo, Krillian, Deane, kami, Bluma, Gotten, Goku, daddy, mr.popo ? is that right? Trucks, sharpener, erase, ect.  
  
G: one at a time v-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
V:k  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that day they only got piccolo, Krillian, deane, bluma, and gotten and Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sry so short, next on long, my shoulder really hurt & my hands!!!! I kinda have a little bit of writers block. Sry!!!  
  
Bye!  
  
. 


	6. here comes the................... my wha...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I have major writers block!@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give ideas please!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Do you like the story?  
  
Is it dumb??  
  
_Tell me, please!_  
  
Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
______________HERE COMES………….MY WHAT?____________  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan's p.o.v  
  
I'm getting married on April 25,2002!!!!!!!!!! uh oh!! I am nervous! Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous Nervous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Can't wait!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile is mari Trunks saw this and knew a bout it and told his lil Pan about this and asked her if she wanted to come! She said ok and off they went!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
,bWedding!/b  
  
priest: do you take Videl as your awful wedded wife?  
  
G: I do.  
  
priest: Do you Videl take Gohan to be your awful wedded husband?  
  
V: I do.  
  
Priest: you may kiss the bride!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the kiss was gentle, but passionate! Everybody was crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan walked up and saw her parents getting married, now she knew that when her mom and dad _where_ alive, that the stories they told her where true about there wedding day. Trunks was trying to keep lil Pan back, but she stared to flicker w/ the yellow hair and he was shocked and let her go. Lil Pan walked up and yelled * mommy, daddy!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
Trunks: PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111  
  
G&V: PAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!!??!!??!?!!!?!??!!!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!  
  
Trunks: Hi Videl, hey Gohan! This is your future kid, pan!  
  
G&V: WHAT????????????????????????????  
  
PAN: you don't luv me no more?  
  
V: we just didn't know we had a kid lil Pan-chan.  
  
P: really?  
  
G: yes Panny-poo  
  
P: daddy?  
  
G: yes?  
  
P: DON'T CALL ME PANNY-PO!!!!!!!!! * turned her back and crossed her arms*..  
  
ppl are laughing now*  
  
  
  
G: OK………… DON'T TURN SUPER ON ME!  
  
P: why you yelling?  
  
G: wha? *???????????????????????*  
  
V: because your "daddy" is still shocked that he has a kid.  
  
P: oh, ok mommy  
  
Chi: I have grandkids, grandkids, grandkids I have grandkids, hip hip hurray!  
  
G & P: grandma/mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
C: sorry  
  
Go: I'ma grandfather!!!  
  
P: hi grandpa!!!  
  
Go: hi Panny!!!!!!!!!!111  
  
P: laughs!  
  
P: TRUNKS JOIN US……… NOW!!!!!! COME!  
  
P: LOL :p  
  
T: PAN!  
  
P: YES?  
  
T: UMMM…HI?  
  
Bluma: Trunksie  
  
T: mom!!!!!!!!!!  
  
B: yes?  
  
B: lol.  
  
  
  
b*THE END!* /b  
  
THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. you,you,you little............

DICLAIMER: Now, you ALL know that I'm not own db/z/GT\  
  
Ps I had a really bad day today! This is a extra long chappie!  
  
  
  
V: Pan what year, day, and month where you born?  
  
P: why?  
  
V: Pan just tell me!  
  
P: sry mommy! * Pretends to cry * ~ oh man, this is fun making mommy-daddy be nice to me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa~  
  
G: what "mommy" was trying to say was, what is your birthday?  
  
P: why?  
  
G: so we can buy you a b-day present? ~ Smooth Gohan, smooth~  
  
P: ok, it tis, o my kami!!! My b-day is today!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm 8 years old!!!! Yeah!  
  
V: what year?  
  
P: oh, umm..  
  
G: yes??????????????????????????????????  
  
P: oh yeah it was the wedding was held on the year 2002 the year 2004!!!  
  
V: k  
  
G: thanks  
  
V: we will be right back Panny!  
  
P: k  
  
* g & v are in a priviate room! Talking *  
  
g: why did you want to know when's her b-day?  
  
V: because I know when I get pregnant, dumbo!  
  
G: hey!  
  
V: What?  
  
G: you know, why are you so mean sometimes? * he is very angry *  
  
V: Well you can cook your on diner, sleep in your on bed in the hotel, and get your own kid!  
  
G: Videl………. Wait…….. I'm sorry! ~ blew it! Smooth, just smooth Gohan, just lost the love of life! Your wife! Smart, very smart!  
  
~\~~~~~~~~/~~~~~\~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~\~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~\~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* in the church *  
  
V: Pan?  
  
P: yes?  
  
V: can you come and take a ride in the car w/ me?  
  
P: k mommy.  
  
* in car *  
  
P: what do you want mommy? Are you mad at daddy?  
  
V: yes.  
  
P: bout what?  
  
V: never mind. I just thought your father was different, maybe, I wasn't meant for love, I just don't deserve it.  
  
P: yes u do mommy.  
  
V: I love you my little girl.  
  
P: that's what you always said when you where alive.  
  
V: sorry, how did I died?  
  
P: you died because when you where giving birth to the my brother, you died same w/ my bwrother, and daddy died because of the androids.  
  
V: I'm sorry, again.  
  
P: you should forgive daddy.  
  
V: guess your right, but first are you hungry?  
  
P: YES!!!!!!!!!  
  
V: how about some ice cream?  
  
P: YEA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
V: OK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Videl sees Gohan at the ice cream place just sitting down and moping round~  
  
V: Gohan?  
  
G: oh hi.  
  
V: I am really sry about the fight this wedding.  
  
G: I am really sry to.  
  
V: kiss and make up?  
  
G: sure, but do I have to put make up on?  
  
V: no silly!  
  
G: k  
  
T: oh a that sweet.  
  
G & V: Trunks!  
  
T: What?  
  
V: argggggggggg!!!  
  
P: Trunksie and I have to go bye-bye, see ya in 2 yrs. Or sooner! Bye!  
  
G: bye Panny-poo!  
  
P: DADDY!  
  
G: SORRY!  
  
V: BYE PAN-CHAN!  
  
P: BYE MOMA!  
  
G:bye.  
  
V: bye kid.  
  
G: Videl, I love you. And what a day!  
  
V: you can say that again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G: Vid-  
  
V: Gohan, it's just a saying!  
  
G: oh. Hehehehehe ~ w/ the Son Grin™~  
  
  
  
R+R thanks! Bye! 


	8. 5 yrs later, swiming in the back yard, h...

Hey! Bye! This is the last chappie! Sry so short and sry so long! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: HEY! If I had the wonderful dbz, then I would make Goten marry Me or Bra! Hahahahahahhahahahahahahah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
V: PAN! DINNER!  
  
P: YES! DADDY! DIN-DIN LOL! HAHAHAHAH DADDY!  
  
G: WHAT?!!?!?!?!?  
  
V: "DIN-DIN-HAHAHAHA"  
  
V: guess what?  
  
G: what?  
  
V: Chi-Chi got me a brand-new-wonderful-dexlux-made by Bluma-hard- solid….ect…  
  
G&P: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
V: FRYING PAN! ISN'T GREAT. .:pulls out fying pan!:.  
  
V: who wants to test drive it?  
  
G&P: AHHHHHHHHHH! We're going, we're going!  
  
V: NOW!  
  
V: hahahahah. I guess that Marai Pan was right! I did have her! Haha! And how much my brand new frying pan works! Teeheehee!  
  
G: Videl hun?  
  
V: What?  
  
G: when is pan-poo-  
  
P: don't call me that!  
  
G: Let me rephrase that, PAN-CHAN  
  
P: that's better dad, you may go on!  
  
G: yes Princess, Videl? When is Pan going to go to Kindergarten?  
  
P: DADDY…NO!!!  
  
V: How 'bout, next week?  
  
G: k!  
  
P; NO!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
V: trucks will be there, same w/ bra!  
  
P: Trucks is in kidnagarden?  
  
V: no, he tis going into………….5th grade with Goten!!!!! But Bra will be in your grade!!!!!!  
  
P: oh, FINE! But, moma?  
  
V: Yes?  
  
P: Ummmmmm…..Pencilda Pen-cill-da like Cinderella, A/n she is Sharpener and Erasea's kid going to be there?  
  
G: uhhhh……. I think so, y?  
  
P: nothin'  
  
G:K  
  
  
  
.THE END.  
  
WHAAAAAA!!! THIS IS THE END CHAPPIE. BYE-BYE. OH YEAH THIS WAS UMMM…………2 YRS. AFTER MARRIED. I MIGHT WRITE AN SEACUL SPELL IT RIGHT? BUT THE DAY, BUT NOT NOW, DO YOU LIKE IT? Now I now it was short, but I was good, right? Well I g2g. toodle boo!  
  
Later,  
  
Citrus  
  
  
  
Ps. Oranges make the would go round! Teeheehee! Bye! 


End file.
